


shooting star

by wonhunny17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sad, hoshi - Freeform, kpop, soonyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhunny17/pseuds/wonhunny17
Summary: Like a magic she came to my lifeLike a star she is brilliantLike a ghost she disappeared





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here. So,I don't know what I'm doing but it's a one shot..so yeah.

 

 

 

 

as hilarious as it sounded, I was in love with a ghost. Everyone around me was just like ghosts to me. I never see them just like how normal people never see ghost. So, was it possible to love something you never see it's form? but just it's voice? My answer to that question was a yes. I don't know how she looked but what I knew she had a nice personality and a big heart because if not she wouldn't waste her time on me a blind person. A blind guy who spent his time mostly in his room doing nothing just staring at nothing because he literally can see nothing.'

 

    "say if you have any wish what will it be?"-she asked and I gladly answered."to see you". She did not say anything upon hearing my answer and I didn't know whether it was a good or a bad sign until she chuckled."I believe if you can see me, you will wish you have never make the wish"-I shook my head and held her hand." there's no way I would do that to someone who accompanied me all this time"what if I said that all of this was only for show?"-She said sounding insecure. "that won't change my answer."

 

     I heard another chuckle coming from her. She gasped and told me to make a wish. I didn't know why but I did."why?"-I asked her afterward."there was a shooting star! My mother used to tell me that when you see a shooting star you should make a wish!"- she sounded like an overly excited child who was maybe around 5 or 6-year-old. I let out a bitter laugh."but I cannot see the shooting star...do I really deserve to make a wish?"- There was no answer only silence. I wondered did she left or did she fell asleep and my question was answered when I felt a heavy figure leaning against my shoulder.How did the shooting star look like? was it really as brilliant as what I heard from the others? was it really as brilliant as the girl beside me? Or was it just a lie? 

 

    The next day, I was sitting in my room like always waiting for Eun-Byeol but she didn't come to visit me today. I became worried did something happened to her? I asked my nurse but she stayed silence. I felt sleepy as I waited for her and so I slept and the next morning I woke up to hear a very loud voice and that was Eun-byeol's voice. I asked her where did she go yesterday? she told me she had a business to attend to."sorry..i should tell you earlier"- she sounded guilty and I felt sorry for making  her felt that way. I just cannot get used to whenever she wasn't around. I had known her since I was 10 when a group of boys was bullying her and since then, we stick like a glue.

 

     Do you think if years passed we will still stay together? I hoped so because she tought me a lot of things and I fully appreciate her for her good deeds.

 

-

 

Eun-byeol

 

    If he knew how hilarious I looked like would he still stay with me? I believed no because nobody ever did. The world was too filthy and corrupted with people who only thinks of the looks and the wealth. I shouldn't be grouping him with that kind of peoples but i couldn't help but think so since I had never even once met a decent person who never thinks of such kind of thing.Sometime,I wished everybody was unable like Soonyoung  and I knew that was wrong but the only way someone could stop judging was by stop seeing.

 

     I wished he could see me and say what he thinks about me but that would be mostly impossible,right? Until I heard about eyes surgery or something. I hate to admit it but I loved him and I wanted him to see what I see. Feel what I feel. Be a normal person like I am. I would give my eyes for him but that just won't do,right? My eyes..they're ugly. What if..he also got bullied like me? I hated myself. Why can't I help him for once? why can't I?

 

   That night I made the wish to the star. I wished I can help him and when I heard his question about whether he deserved to make a wish or not..i was taken aback. What a stupid question. Of course you do.

 

   when I didn't go to visit him because I went to see my doctor..he was waiting for me but I was really glad that I didn't visit him that day because if I did..I wouldn't hear about someone actually donating his eyes for him but when I heard the date for the surgery..I froze. Maybe it was for the best?

 

-

 

soonyoung

 

     I should tell Eun-byeol about the eyes surgery but I couldn't find her anyway. My parents told me that she wouldn't be able to come but I felt something suspicious about it but I shrugged it off. No negative thinking. Not today.

 

  I felt nervous knowing that in a few days I can finally see things and the fact that Eun-byul wasn't with me scared me even more. What if she wasn't with me when I woke up? That scare me the most.

 

    I was finally able to see things and I could only say that..everything was very enchanting. Whoever donate me these eyes..I should be grateful to him or her."mom..where's eun-byul?"- I asked her. For a few days,I didn't ask her anything about eun-byul because she didn't look very comfortable whenever someone mention her. I don't know but everyone around me seemed to be hiding something from me.

 

    "mom..answer me..where is she?"- i asked firmly and she looked at me with a pair of pitying eyes."i shouldn't hide it from you,right?"-she told me to go where a suit and I did. I don't know where she was bringing me until she said she was bringing me to Eun-byul's house. I was overjoyed of course but i shouldn't be happy to soon. Not after I saw a lifeless body in a coffin. A woman was crying and when she saw me she hugged me. She kept on apologizing to me. "That's eun-byul..she had a heart surgery on the same day with you but it didn't go well..and..she--she passed away"-my mother explained.

 

    Heer mother showed me an album and I saw me and a little girl smiling. I believe that was Eun-byul. She had a pair of blue eyes and a white hair.They're pretty just like her heart. Tears fell on my cheek. I cannot help but cry.just like a ghost she disappeared. She disappeared with a smile on her face. How can she looked so peaceful like that when she was lifeless....no more than a dead body. That day...I cried my heart out. I never meet her..I never get to see the real her. I missed her already.

 

 what about tomorrow? I won't be able to see her anyway..what should I do? In the end, the shooting star didn't make my wish came true.I wished to see her..not like this but with us, both laughing.

 

I should stop thinking about tomorrow. I should just think about today because what i do today will set tomorrow..that was what she told me...the last thing she said to me and she left just like that.

-

This is a crap..what am I even writing about...I changed the character last minute and actually got the idea from a YouTube channel name.


End file.
